


That Night

by xxx_94xxx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_94xxx/pseuds/xxx_94xxx
Summary: Frank and Gerard welcome their baby into the world with the help of the woman they are adopting from, of course.





	

*Lavender* 

I looked at the two men before me, their hands are intertwined, their eyes sprarkled with the love they have for one another. A pang of hurt crept across my chest. 'You are doing this for your daughter.' I reminded myself silently. "I really like you two. I can tell you really love one another." I say. Frank, the shorter one nods "I love Gee with my heart." Gerard squeezes Franks hand "Do you need time to think this over Lavender? I know this cannot be an easy-"   
"Will you take care of my baby?" I ask resting my hand on my small bump. "Until the very end." Gerard whispered, smiling slightly. Am I prepared to do this? Can I do this? Be strong Lavender. For your baby. "Okay." I whisper. Frank double takes "What? You are..are you.." "Frank, she..you just agreed?" Stuttered Gerard. "I am saying yes!" I exclaimed. Frank shoots from his spot on the couch "Thank you! Thank you!" He continued to repeat. I wrap my arms around him, but remain silence. Gerard walked over then, breaking apart Frank and I, so he can join in the hug too. "We will never find a way to repay you for this..gift you are giving us Lavender." I can feel a hand laying down on my tummy, which I soon realize that it is Franks. I put my hand on top  
Of Franks hand. He looks up at me, as I nod my head; we are in for one hell of a ride. 

*Frerard*   
I look over at Frank whose mouth is open agape and snoring. He looks so young, so perfect. I can feel my heart fluttering by just looking at him. I am a pirate, and Frank is my treasure. He is the whipped cream to my pumpkin pie. My...life. My reason to breath. And my teddy bear. I cuddle into Frank, deeply breathing in his familiar scent. I rest my head on his chest and we interlock hands. I swear I see Frank smile even. 

"Gee? Gee..your phone." Frank mumbled. "Too early to care." I responded. "It keeps going off. Answer the damn thing!" Frank shouted shoving me slightly. I grumble something, but roll over and collect my phone. I bother not with the ID, only like for people call me anyways. "Hello?" I mumble. "Gerard? Oh, goodness. Finally you answered. This is Shae." I sit up "Hi, Shae." I say. "Sorry about the time, uh..Lavender is in labour." Shae announced. I stopped breathing momentarily, this was it. Holy shit. "Gerard, are you still there?" Shae's voice broke me from my trance. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry Shae. Frank and I will be there shortly." I say while slapping awake my sleeping husband. "Okay. Thank you Gerard. And Frank." Shae says. "The world better be ending." Frank mumbles. I continue to slap his arm "No! We are about to become parents!" Franks eyes shot open "Lavender is in labour?" "She is in labour." I determine. Frank struggles with the bed sheets, tripping in the process of trying to get out of the bed "Why are we still here then? Lavender needs us Gerard!" I watch as Frank looks around trying to find a shirt. He finds one, and slips it over his head. "How are you so calm?" He questioned. "Trust me, I'm not calm, but I need to be so I do not dress out Lavender." Frank smiled when I said the name Lavender. "Lavender is having our baby Gerard. A small human. Coming from outside of her belly." Frank makes a belly motion with his hands. I giggle "She would be so upset if she saw how big yuu were making her seem to be." Frank smirke a little "Probabaly, yeah. Okay, now come on Gee, lets go meet our little human!" 

"There she is, hi Shae." Frank waves. Shae smiled and waves back, she was fully supportive of these two and her daughters choice, but Lavender had a feeling. "How is she doing?" Frank asked. "She is getting uncomfortable. Keep say sing there is a lot of pressure." Shae informs. Frank and I take in the news. "Can we see her?" I ask. "Of course you two can see her!" Shae laughed. 

Frank went in before me, "Hello Lavenderr!" He announced. I walked in after Frank. He was sitting by her bed with his hand on her belly. "I can't beloved you two are about to become parents. To this thing in my tummy. Are yuu both ready?" I laugh "Not like we have much of a choice. How are you feeling?" Lavender shrugged her shoulders "Okay, for now. Just lots of pressure down there." "Is that normal?" Frank worried. "Yes, Frank, it is." Smiled Lavender. "Just making sure." Frank blushed. "It is...ok..ooh. Ahh." Lavender clenches her hand into a fist holding onto the trailing of the bed. And Frank was right there; he rubbed her belly while rubbing her upper arm. He looked so relaxed, so soothing.   
Lavender released the trailing, now slightly panting. "How are you feeling?" Frank whispered. Lavenders eyes pooled with tears, I take a step forward next to her. "What is wrong Lavender?" "That- that was just a contraction, what am I suppose to do when the real pain begins? I cannot do this! I do not want to do this! I am frightened." She sniffles. I bend down and hug her "Well I know you can do this. I have seen how strong of a woman that you are. Powerful and fearless, that is you right now Lavender! And when the time comes, I guarantee Frank and I will be nothing but supportive of you. We both love you Lavender, you are a piece of this family." I kissed her forehead. "God, I am a mess." Chuckled Lavender. Frank rubs his thumb over the top of her hand.   
"Knock knock?" Three loud thumps were landed on the door.   
"Come in!" Lavender says.   
The door creaked open to reveal Mikey.   
I walked over to my brother "How did you know?" I asked, pulling him into a hug.   
"Shae called me, hope you do not mind Lavender." "Not at all." She smiled. "How are you feeling?" Mikey questioned. Lavender instantly took a liking to Mikey when they first met, which was when we announced that Lavender was pregnant. His hug seemed endless. He knew I Ha found happiness with Frank and Lavender.   
Lavender laughed, snapping me from my trance of thinking. "No, these two wanted the gender to be a surprise. I am betting on a boy." Whispered Lavender. Frank shakes his head "No way. You are carrying a girl. What is your bet Mikey?" Mikey looks at Lavender "I am guessing boy too." Lavender and Mikey high five one another. "And your bet Gerard?" Requested Lavender. I place my hand on her lower belly, I was wishy washy. "SorryFrank, this is our son." "Everyone is betting against me." Frank shakes his head. 

"Hello Lavender." A nurse peeked her head in. "Hi, Emily." She greeted. She walks fully in now, pulling out Lavenders chart "How are you feeling?" She smiled. "Nervous. But I have these two, I will be okay." She points at Frank and I. Emily smiled at Frank. "Well okay. If you would let me check you." Emily snaps on rubber gloves and sits in front of Lavender. "You will feel pressure. Your water has not broken has it Lavender?" "Not..yet. Ow!" Jumped Lavender. "Well I just did. Now, your labour will be more active. I will check on you in about an hour. Grab a nurse if something was to happen." Emily says. "Thanks..Emily." Panted Lavender.   
Her eyes are closed, and running her fingertips acros the length of her belly. "C-contraction." Panted Lavender. "Breath. Breath. Good job, just like that. Deep breaths through the nose. Good job." Cheered Frank. She reopened her eyes, now that were filled with tears. I take her hand "I do not know why I am crying." Sniffled Lavender. "It does not matter. What does matter is you are doing an extraordinary thing, as a woman, and for us Lavender. So do not worry about tears. Frank will be a sobbing mess when we meet our little one." I poke Franks tummy playfully. "He is actually telling the truth Lavender." Chuckled Frank. "Hell, so will I. And this baby is not even mine." Added Lavender. Frank and I share a look, she has not said much about this baby being ours. "Why the glumly faces?" Lavender frowns. "We just..you never have talked much about giving us your baby. We uh..you will be okay, right? Giving up your baby?" Lavender looks at us "I will be, yes. You two are the better parents for my baby. I only want the best for my baby. Which is the two of you." Frank kisses Lavenders cheek "And we will give your baby all the love that we have. Do not fear for a second that we would not love this baby." Frank puts his hand on her belly, smiling, which I presume is from the baby kicking. "I..wow. Just wow." Frank mumbles. I join my hand with Frank, also smiling when I feel the baby. 

Sometime later, Emily returned "Hi, Lavender." Lavenders eyes are closed, and her hand wrapped tightly around Franks hand who also looks in pain. But he kept quiet. Emily stands at the end of the bed. She does not say anything, she patiently waits. "Ow, those are getting painful." She opened her eyes, and saw Frank massaging his hand "Your hand Frank, I am so sorry!" She frowned. "It is okay Lavender." Frank reassured. "Hi lavender. Well I see your contractions are getting stronger. Mind if I check you?" "Get this baby out of me." Deadpan Lavender. 

Emily did her buisness as Frank and I looked the other way.   
"Well Frank, and Gerard, I hope you are prepared to meet your baby." Emily grinned. Frank gasped "You mean..no-" I could not breath. "Yep. Emily is ready to push." Emily finished. Frank grabs my hands. We look at one another. All of our dreams coming true. Right now with Lavender.   
"We will get you prepped to have this baby." Emily said. She left, leaving us three. "Here it is guys. The moment we have been waiting these nine months for. How are you feeling?" Lavender asked. "I am feeling infinite. How are you feeling about giving birth Lavender?" She bites her lip "I am rather nervous. Like this baby is coming..out of me..my body." Lavender rubs her belly. "You will be so wonderful. And we will not leave your side." "Thank you, I would want nobody else besides you two at my side." I drank her cheek. 

"Okay, Gerard hold one of her legs open. And Frank you will up here by Lavender." Emily instructed. Gerard grabs one of her legs, moving it as Emily instructed. Frank takes her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You are so strong." Whispered Frank. Lavender nods her head.   
"Okay Lavender. Start pushing." Emily says. Lavender sucks in a deep breath, then began to push. "Mmh, hmm." She grunted. "5,4,3,2,1. And again! Push push!" Demanded Emily. Lavender grunted, her face getting red already. "You are invincible Lavender." Frank cooed. "Good, good. Take a second. And again! 5,4,3,2,1. Keep pushing! Push, push!" Emily instructed. 

"I cannot do this anymore! Oh god." Wheezed Lavender. "This is going to take time, considering this is your first pregnancy. Keep breathing, you are doing great Lavender!" Emily encouraged.   
"I am proud of you Lavender!" Frank praised. Lavender shakes her head "I do not want to do this anymore." She cried. Frank takes her hand "I will never understand the pain you are enduring. But I do know that you are stronger than you think you are Lavender. Pain brings out the power in people. Grab that power and use it to welcome our baby into the world." Frank preached. Lavender looks at Frank, then at me, which I smile at her "You can do this." "Lets have this baby." I smile. 

Emily continues to encourage Lavender "5,4,3,2.1. Push! Push Lavender!"   
Lavender arches her back up, moving up her pelvis. "Ooh that is good, keep your pelvis up! Oh, wow! You're crowning!" Frank kisses Lavender happily "You are doing it!" He exclaimed. "Shut up Frank! I will be happier once this..ahh!" Shouted Lavender. Good girl. Oh, shoulders are coming through!" Announced Emily. "What does it look like Gee?" Frank asked. "I do not want to look!" I confess. Lavender suddenly laughs "Typical. You were great Gerard!" I pat her leg.   
"Push! Push!" Reminded Emily.   
"Mmh! Huh, agh!" Grunted Lavender.   
Frank tightens his grip on Lavenders hand "Keep going!" He whispered.   
"Ah! Uh huh, ah!" Lavender screamed. 

Suddenly the air was filled with loud cries. "A girl!" Emily announced. I peeked over at my daughter. Frank is kissing Lavende, tears falling, "You did it Lavender. You did it Lavender." He continued to repeat. Lavender chucked softly.   
I walk up by Lavender "She is so beautiful. Thank you for this beautiful gift." I kiss her cheek. "It was worth everything. Go meet your daughter!" Laughed Lavender, pointing at the baby girl. 

"Whose ready to meet their daddies?" Emily cooed walking back over to Frank and I.   
I look at the baby, she is now wiped off, and..just perfect.   
"Who wants her first?" Emily asked. Frank puts out his arm "Me!"   
Emily passes over the baby. Franks eyes pooled up. "H-hi, baby girl." He cooed. "Look how beautiful you are. I knew you were a little girl, you are my little princess." I look over Franks arms to see my daughter, she is stunning. "Wow." I whispered. "Yeah, she is beautiful." Frank replied. "I want her Frank!" I pouted. Frank hands over our daughter. I look at her, her eyes are a piercing blue. "Hi, you. Welcome to the world." 

"Hello?" Someone poked their head in.   
We look up to see it was Mikey.   
"Hi Mikey!" I smile.   
He walks into the room, pink balloons trailing behind him. "Is Lavender sleeping?" He asked. Frank points to the sleeping Lavender. He nods. "It is so strange to see you with a baby Gee." Smiled Mikey. "I think it makes me look better." I smirked. "I like this sight of you." Frank wiggle his eyebrows.   
"Not in front of my niece!" Mikey proclaimed.   
"Do you want to hold her Mikey?" I ask. "  
Of course I do!"   
I pass over the baby to Mikey. "Well hi. You are the prettiest baby girl I have seen! I am your Uncle Mikey, I can tell you are ping to be mischievous! But that is okay, I will be right there with you, being mischievous. Always remember how much you are loved, in the past, now, and the future. I will always be there to listen to you that you cannot tell your two old dads. Welcome to the world." Mikey says.   
Frank smiled "We have a question for uii Mikey." Mikey nods. "If something was to happen to Frank or I, we would like you to be the guardian over Isabelle." I said. Mikey smiled at us "In a heartbeat." 

Frank wraps his arms around my waist, as we both are looking down at Isabelle whose sleeping in the bassinet.   
"She is beyond perfect." Frank whispered.   
"She is." I whispered back.


End file.
